


popcorn

by VoldemortAtTheYuleBall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Freak, Popcorn, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldemortAtTheYuleBall/pseuds/VoldemortAtTheYuleBall
Summary: Just a small fic using a comparison I liked, hope you enjoy





	popcorn

Vernon said the word freak like you say popcorn at 1:00 AM when you realize that you forgot the most important thing about watching the last good movie still on TV early in the morning. Casually, and constantly with each consonant popping in the air as if from inside the microwave itself, like apparition, like a gunshot.  
Harry reacted to it like it was a gunshot. Flinching like a veteran watching a war movie. Jumping like when no one told you there was popcorn in the microwave behind you and the first pop shakes you to the very core.


End file.
